five_nights_at_treasure_island_revivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Oswald
Information - Gallery - Audio Oswald.png Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (or just Oswald for short) is an antagonist in the game Five Nights at Treasure Island. He was Walt Disney's first ever iconic Disney cartoon character, but was later replaced by Mickey Mouse. He later made a comeback as a main character in the games Epic Mickey and Epic Mickey 2. Description Appearance Oswald resembles the Disney character, except he has no arms. The reason for this, as explained by Lisa on Night 2, is because the suit was left incomplete before the arms could be applied to it. Oswald seems to resemble his original Disney design, except for the aforementioned lack of arms. All of his key features are there such as his long ears, a pair of oval eyes, his rabbit tail, and his nose and overalls. His overalls, however, look melted almost, and not as they were in the original cartoons. Behavior Oswald becomes active starting on Night 2; however, he can rarely move on Night 1. He starts in the Storage Room, where he can be clearly seen lying on the ground, and will stand before he exits the Storage Room. He can hide from the cameras like Photo-Negative Mickey. When he appears in the office, he is seen next to the Treasure Island sign. His jumpscare is him simply jumping up and screaming. Oswald has been known to speak in a very deep voice echoing throughout the island. He typically does this every time he moves or is about to move, saying things like: * "Bless your soul..." * "Don't bless this one...." * "Have mercy on me please... I only ask for blessing..." * "God?... God?... God?..." * "God?... Where are you God?..." * "God?...Please listen to me." * "I know you're here, so, please bless me and help me out here." * "I only ask for this..." However, he says different phrases in the remastered 3.0. * "Bless your soul..." * "Bless you..." * "Where are they?..." * "She's not happy..." * "Why did you forget me?" * "Why was I abandoned?" * "Where's she?....Where's she?" Locations Oswald starts lying down in the Storage Room, before standing up and moving to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, the Lounge and The Office. Trivia * According to Tia, Oswald and God are connected in some way. * Oswald is voiced by the creator of the game, Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez. * Prior to version 2 of the remastered version, Oswald was colored dark teal and black. According to Matthew Pheonix Rodriguez, the reason for Oswald's messed up textures in-game for these versions is because of a glitch with the texture placement in his modeling program. On some cameras, he seems to be the same way. ** Tia later made a video that confirmed that in the full game his textures would be reverted back to the original. * Despite Oswald's textures being fixed in the Revival, he still appears on the Title Screen with his original texture. * It's possible that Oswald may have original lines in the Revival version. * Oswald's Shade when the power goes out is the original Oswald model used by Anart1996 Category:Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Revival Category:Characters Category:Weirdos